Zebra
Prior to Powers Zebra was just a normal person going by the name of Adam Wight, he lived in a small town called Polegate, until one day he discovered that he wasn't entirely normal and he was a bit different to every other person in his small home town. Adam then decided that he should probably leave the town and get in contact with an old friend going by the name of Charlie King. Charlie told him to come to the island of T.A.H and that it would be his new home, from then on Zebra lived on the island with Charlie King, Brad Bone, and Others. It really was a nice life and Zebra was happy. Prior to Powers 3 months came and went and life was still good on the island, There was now a newspaper called The Daily King, and everyone and everything was so happy and cheerful. Things were changing for zebra though he could morph less and less each month and they knew something was up, it was almost as if Adam (Zebra) was loosing his powers and returning to his normal former self. Something had to be done immediately. After hours on top of hours of research they still were no closer to a solution.It could be the end of a very short time for Adam. They put him in a small house with all the necessary things and kept watching him to see if he would get better, but things were not looking to hopeful and then Charlie King rushed in to the house one day with an idea. They got to work with charlies plans and a week later they were ready, charlie had planned to do a procedure meaning that Zebra would go into the normal world, living a normal life but as a zebra and keep eating and living like a zebra and sure enough months later he came back absolutely fine with all his powers too. Powers The powers of zebra are shape shifting into other animals and objects. Zebra also known as Adam Wight can morph from himself to a zebra then other animals. He can also morph into a series of other objects but like Austin Maclean(Morph) he cannot morph into other T.A.H people as of a block as it could cause massive complications and problems in the system Flaws Like everyone else Zebra has flaws and they are quite normal as most of the time he is a Zebra as said. The first of his flaws is eating, as he is in the shape of an animal he must be looked after and eat like an animal and along with all this he must consume grass and things to keep him being healthy and able to morph as otherwise he could loose his capabilities. A second flaw is being captured by poachers as even though he isn't technically an actual animal he can shape like one causing major issues if he is captured and killed by poachers hence it being one of his flaws as like that he could be dead if poachers got a hold of him in the shape of a zebra or another endangered animal.